Hélices de Crepúsculo
by Nami-23
Summary: Desde que Sasuke recogió a Hinata y la puso bajo su cuidado, no habían vuelto a separarse. Eran piratas, él era su capitán y ella su subordinada. Ambos estaban en la búsqueda para acabar con Orochimaru. Y claramente el contenedor demoniaco, Uzumaki Naruto, no podía faltar en la aventura. –¡Sakura-chan vendrá con nosotros!– Todas las hélices estaban en el lugar que debían estar.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mío, es la idea de esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro y con la única intensión de entretener y compartir :D**

 **Genero:** _Aventura/Romance_ y entre medio de ello, _Amistad._

 **Ratet:** M por contenido sexual explicito.

 **Personajes:** Pareja crack (principal); _Sasuke Uchiha_ _y Hinata Hyuga_ ; (secundaria) _Naruto Uzumaki_ y _Sakura Haruno_

–Hablan–

– _Piensan–_

 _…–Recuerdan–…_

 **Espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

 **Hélices de Crepúsculo**

.

Arco I: ¡Konoha, en busca de Naruto!

.

 **Capítulo I**

.

.

Llevaban navegando dos días enteros. Había decidido saltearse algunos puertos, como el de Sunagakure _._ Esa aldea, aledaña al muelle principal del desierto de Suna, contaba con la terrible reputación de tener como residente al portador de una bestia conocida como _Shikaku_ , y el objetivo de ellos dos no era enfrentarse contra una entidad que podía enterrarlos vivos dentro de un mausoleo de arena, al menos así priorizaba ella. La jovencita dejo escapar un suspiro, se suponía que la meta era encontrar a Orochimaru y en el proceso, si es que contaban con suerte, reunirse con Naruto.

Rodando sus aperlados, casi nacares iris, recordó que había obviado el decirle a su capitán sobre dicho portador del Shikaku. Supuso que si se enteraba, la regañaría, aunque bien valía la pena. El moreno con expresión dura al otro lado de la balsa podía ser alguien bastante temerario cuando se lo proponía.

– _Él es terco, si se lo digo ira. Lo buscara. Por eso tengo que encargarme de esconder, lo mejor posible, el detalle de Sunagakure…No quiero agregarle más responsabilidades a tratar–_ Tragando saliva, nerviosa, acomodo uno de sus mechones lacios y resecos de tonos índigos. – _Pero, ¿Qué pensara él sobre las bestias?_

Ese detalle, el de jugar nerviosa con su cabello, no pasó desapercibido para el otro.

El hombre, que debía de rondar por sus treinta años, tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras se asentaba con mayor comodidad en la butaca de la improvisada balsa en el que viajaban. Ya era pasada la media noche. Mirando de reojo diviso a la segunda y única integrante, aparte de él, en la barca. Su subordinada estaba cabizbaja, sostenía con la mano izquierda la lámpara de gasoil y con la diestra el mapa. Parecía concentrada en leer dicho royo con información geográfica. O al menos eso aparentaba. El moreno volvió a agradecer a los dioses del olimpo, que ya no estuvieran transitando el polo-sur, donde perdieron, por un iceberg que se les apareció repentinamente en el terreno de la Niebla, la embarcación en la que habian estado navegando estos últimos tres meses. Estancándoles actualmente en el navío mediocre en la que estaban.

Carraspeo con la garganta.

El hecho de que el frio hubiese quedado en el pasado le beneficiaba a su garganta. Él era un hombre nativo de la nación del Fuego. Además, podía mirarle sin aquel poleron y kilos de ropa de algodón. La chica, doce años menor a él, dejo de lado el mapa y paso observar el horizonte, tal vez maravillándose de nuevo con lo inmenso que podía ser el mar. O tal vez ocultándole algo.

Ella lo conocía a él demasiado para su desgracia. No se le haría raro que estuviera, de nuevo, ocultándole alguna información.

–Sasuke taicho– Llamo la azulina levantando sus ojos del trozo de papel corrugado.

–Hnn, ¿Qué sucede?– Inquirió el mencionado.

–Yo… umh, quería preguntarle sobre… sobre si usted cree en…– Ella negó con la cabeza, ¿Realmente iba preguntárselo? –No importa, se está haciendo de noche. No quiero aburrirlo con mis divagaciones. Lo siento.

Desde su posición, sentado, él golpeo el dorso de sus piernas para que la muchacha fuera apoyarse sobre estas. Tenerla encimada a él lo reconfortaba, en un comienzo admitía que fue un fastidio, pero al paso de los doce años que llevaban de estar juntos, prácticamente más de la mitad de la vida de ella… se acostumbró al punto de serle imperativo el compartir contacto con su protegida. La joven con pasos lentos se acercó hasta el azabache de peinado desprolijo y piel levemente resecada por el sol y ventisca salada del mar.

–Una Uchiha no deja nada inconcluso, así que dilo – Recordó Sasuke, acariciando las pantorrillas al descubierto de la mujer. Los iris ónix de él se encontraron con los nacares.

La sonrisa que le regalo, fue genuina. Ella era de él. Cuando asumió su apellido, ella paso a formar una parte esencial en su vida.

–Yo quería preguntarle, sobre los portadores de… de _demonios_ – Lo último lo murmuro tan bajito, que a él se le hizo casi inaudible. Las cortas y curvilíneas piernas se posicionaron sobre los muslos de su capitán quien continúo jugueteando con la tersura de la parte inferior de las rodillas de la chica –¿Cree que ellos, realmente, sean bestias?

El Uchiha arqueo una ceja tras aquel cuestionamiento. Él y ella solían hablar a menudo de cualquier tema, en su gama de conversaciones habian abarcado un amplio sector, quizás no hubiese cuestión que no tocaron en sus pláticas de madruga. Más de diez años de vivir juntos, casi como amigos, _casi,_ para a posterior ser subordinada y capitán, les había acercado de una manera inimaginable e inentendible para el resto de sus compañeros de tripulación, a quienes no veían desde hace, exactamente, tres meses.

De los dos, quien más sufría la distancia con sus nakamas era ella.

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

–No es nada…– Mintió.

–Hinata– Llamo entre dientes, apretando sin fuerza la parte superior de las piernas de ella. –No mientas. Sabes que eso me irrita.

–Es que, yo… etto, yo pensaba en Naruto-kun, su amigo a quien usted llama hermano. Él no es una bestia, es de hecho alguien bastante agradable.

–Eso es porque tan solo conoces la parte que el _dobe_ deja que vean de él… Pero concuerdo, Naruto no es una bestia.

–Entonces…– La luz de gasoil que ella sostenía alumbraba el rostro de ambos, el ceño en él se pronunció aún más. Sin duda le estaba escondiendo algo –¿No cree que ellos sean unas bestias, verdad?

Hinata parpadeaba con una inocencia impropia en un mundo de piratería y ladrones. Desde que Sasuke la recogió de las calles turbias de Kaminari no Kuni, con tan solo seis años, ella no pudo, por más que lo intento, endurecer su corazón. Esa era la principal déficits que algún día la podría matar.

–Aunque te lo explique no lo entenderías, eres demasiado ingenua para estas cosas– Contesto el moreno. Ella bajo la vista y musitaba un _"Oh…"_ de disolución. –Lo único que importa, para que sepas, es que la gente puede ser una bestia sin llevar consigo demonios. Una influencia demoniaca, no debería afectarte si tus convicciones son más fuertes que lo llevas encerrado.

Hinata asintió aquello y no le retracto. Orochimaru era un claro ejemplo dé que en la maldad humana, el demonio queda corto.

–Taicho, usted, alguna vez ¿Ha mantenido una plática con alguno de los nueve _bijus_?– Ella volvió su atención aquellos ónix ojos que se habían posado en algún punto perdido de la noche.

El hombre, medito sobre aquella pregunta… ¿Conversación? Había tenido sus desenfrenos cuando era un mocoso con Naruto y por ende conocía parte de la energía del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Dicho biju, denominado Kyubi, era el único de los nueves demonios, a los que Sasuke sabría cómo contratacar. Pelear contra los portadores de demonios, estar cerca de ellos, convivir durante siete años, le era sinónimo de conocer en parte su energía.

Pero, ¿Charlar? Era algo que nunca se dio.

–No.

–¿Ni siquiera con el que lleva Naruto-kun?

–Ni siquiera– Alego con fastidio el moreno. –Ahora bien, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre los portadores de demonios?

–Eeh…

–Hmf, has hecho que nos saltearemos alguna isla donde había un contenedor de energía demoniaca, ¿Es eso?

El rostro de la joven palideció, afirmándole que claramente era eso.

–En ocasiones, te sigues comportando como una cría– Alego fastidiado el Uchiha. Ella quería esconderle la situación, pero su honestidad le hacía decírselo. –No es necesario que me ocultes esa información. Sé muy bien que no estamos con el tiempo para ponernos a pelear con cuanto extraño se nos cruce. De hecho, ya hemos perdido demasiados días en la Aldea de la Niebla. Tenemos que seguir buscando a ese _desgraciado_.

Ella asintió, su labio inferior tembló involuntariamente. Por desgraciado, Sasuke se refería a Orochimaru.

–No volverá a ocurrir, taicho– Un sonrojo rosa se posó en sus mejillas, justo cuando el Uchiha tomo el rostro redondeando de la joven entre sus manos callosas. Sonriendo ladinamente, acerco su boca a la de ella para besarla.

Su mano empezó a recorrer con cuidado aquel cuello suave. La joven enteramente se estremeció ante su tacto.

–No hagas promesas, que no podrás cumplir. Los Uchihas siempre cumplen lo que dicen.

–Pero, capitán… _Iagh_ – Gimoteo Hinata sintiendo los fuertes brazos de él posicionarla sobre su pelvis –¡Yo nunca retrocederé a mi palabra!

–Lo sé, por eso, y otros motivos, te traje conmigo.

–…

El azabache aprovecho aquel desconcierto en su subordinada, para introducir su lengua a la cavidad de la boca de ella. Seguido a esa acción, paso su mano tras aquella musculosa suelta que ella portaba, tratando de desabrochar el corpiño estorboso.

–Definitivamente, voy a quemar toda tu ropa interior– Vocifero el Uchiha provocando que Hinata, quien jadeaba, se sonrojara y negara ante aquel comentario. Ella si le creía capaz de quemarle su ropa. –Es un estorbo.

Volviendo a besarla, sintió como aquellos delgados brazos se colocaban en su espalda con suma lentitud. A pesar que ya habían intimido varias veces, en distintas formas, posiciones y lugares, ella aún seguía siendo tan tímida, tan… _inocente._ El segundo capitán, Hozuki Suigetsu, a bordo del barco de los piratas HEBI-TAKA, al que ambos pertenecían, tenía cierta razón al llamarle a Sasuke calentón en lo que refería a intimar con Hinata. Porque solo ella le avivaba el fuego dentro de él.

–Puedo desprenderme yo misma el brasear si así lo prefieres…

–No. Ya casi lo consigo.

El mar los había llevado a entregarse al brazo del uno y el otro. Primero, durante la pubertad de ella, por curiosidad y explorarse, tocarse, conocer el cuerpo del sexo opuesto. Con el tiempo fue transformándose en una necesidad y _algo más_ el tener relaciones. Aquello los había hecho cómplices, de a lo que Hozuki Suigetsu se burlaba llamándolo un calentón. Aunque a la joven jamás la ponían en la misma categoría que las mujeres de burdel con quienes si calmaban sus placeres. Hinata no era como ellas, no era una prostituta, porque ella era solo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Porque ella era Hinata Uchiha.

Finalmente consiguió desprender aquella estorbosa prenda, y empezó a sacar con suma rapidez la musculosa negra de tirantes.

–¿Hoy tomaste los anticonceptivos?– Inquirió él con voz rocna al ver aquellos dos enormes senos erizados y con los pezones en punta. Ella temblando asintió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban aún más –Perfecto…

Sus manos eran grandes y cálidas, pero no se comparaban con el volumen de aquellos senos los cuales masajeo extrayendo incontables jadeos de la garganta femenina. Dichos sonidos, que emitía ella, hacían que su miembro se endureciera más segundo a segundo, incomodándole su pescador y anhelando con ahínco estar dentro de ella.

–Taicho… Sasuke-taicho, _aagh_ – Gimió la joven al sentir la boca de él sobre su cuello, marcándola, mordiéndola, contrayéndola contra él.

El Uchiha acaricio la espalda de la muchacha, mientras ella se apretaba contra el torso al descubierto de él, sin darse por enterada, a Sasuke le encantaba que se apoyara en él. En todas las formas que eso implicara. Besando nuevamente los labios de la muchacha, siendo exigente en el beso, la contemplo. Se veía tan frágil. La mujer entre sus brazos, que había rodeado su cintura con ambas piernas, era _suya_ … Uchiha Hinata se podía decir que era la primera y tal vez única persona a su lado que estuvo, esta, y estaría con él – _A ella, ni siquiera el mismo Itachi, podrá arrebatármela_ – Sin darse cuenta la contrajo con rudeza al recordar el rostro del asesino de su familia. El rostro del hombre que le orillo a refugiarse en el mar.

Su hermano mayor fue el causante de todas las desgracias y problemas que enfrento desde su infancia para poder sobrevivir.

–Eres mía– Proclamo.

Hinata era como un ancla para él. Ella era lo que le salvaba continuamente de estar solo. Aprendió, gracias a la azulina, que la soledad jamás es el destino de ningún hombre ni incluso bestia. Sin darse cuenta, en el transcurso de los años, la niña que recogió se había vuelto una mujer capaz de salvarlo.

Y le gustaba eso, le gustaba ella enteramente.

–Hinata, no aguantare mucho más– Aclaro el adulto sosteniendo a la nombrada por la cintura mientras la acostaba a ella en el suelo de la balsa y él se posicionaba arriba. Miro directamente a aaquellos ojos claros que contrastaban con los de oscuros propios –Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora.

Hinata ahondo un suspiro y con la delicadeza brusca de una chica que fue criada bajo la tutela de un hombre hosco y taciturno, ella acaricio la oreja derecha de él. –Está bien… Sasuke. Hazlo– Susurro desviando su mirada apenada por sus propias palabras.

El Uchiha volvió a besarla mientras desprendía el pescador azul que portaba la joven. Ella imito los movimientos, y desprendió el cinturón de serpiente que sostenía los pantalones oscuros de él.

La ropa volvió a desaparecer quedando ambos en prendas íntimas observándose. Hinata aún con esa timidez de estar desnuda frente a él, llevo su mano hasta los cabellos negros y cortos de su _taicho,_ cepillo las hebras y posiciono unos cuantos rebeldes cabellos tras la oreja de él.

Hinata volvió a sonreírle una vez terminado aquella especie de cuidado que le brindaba.

–Eres preciosa– Menciono Sasuke teniéndola fija, con las manos en los extremos de la fina cintura, apoyada entre sus piernas, y tan solo vistiendo unas pequeñas bragas blancas. Se podía apreciar la piel nívea de la joven tras la luz de la luna y la de aquella lámpara que estaba ahí, a un paso de ellos.

La joven se ruborizo y desvió su rostro. Tapo con cierta obstinación y pudor la desnudes en ella, sus brazos se juntaron por delante de su pecho y podía sentir como su corazón se había acelerado tras las palabras del otro – S-sabe que aunque me diga eso, sé que no es verdad. Usted me ve con buenos ojos.

El moreno enserio sus cejas y separo con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, los brazos que impedían contemplarla.

–Hmf… no digas tonterías.

Él había intentado mantener relaciones con otras mujeres, realmente que lo intento, y obviamente sabía que Hinata era conocedora de sus aventuras en los burdeles, aun así la menor continuo siéndole fiel únicamente a su persona. Siempre esperándole. Acompañándole. Estando ahí para y con él. Una vez cumplió Hinata sus dieciséis, siendo ya una adulta ante la sociedad, Sasuke no volvió a buscar alivio que no fuese el que le otorgase ella. Desde que la poseyó por primera vez, cuando Hinata apenas si contaba con catorce años, era el cuerpo de ella el que fantaseaba al embestir a otras.

Era a ella a quien llamaba cuando tocaba la finitud del cielo, en el momento de eyacular.

Por ello es que Sasuke estaba convencido que no era solamente un calentón como Suigetsu lo llamaba. Hinata entera le atraía. Y no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin tocarla, o empezaban a picarles las manos y sentía, sin ser un demonio de fuego, que su cuerpo literalmente ardía.

–Por favor, no me mires así…– Suplico la azulina con voz lastimosa mientras su sonrojo aumentaba y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. –Me incomodas.

–¿Asi? ¿Cómo?... ¿No me vas a decir?– Inquirió con picardía sonriendo ladinamente mientras arrancaba aquella braga y él, aun con su bóxer, se posiciono entre las piernas de ella simulando una penetración que hizo que ella arqueara completamente gimiendo – Sabes que no me gusta que no me contesten, ¿Cómo te miro Hinata?

Demando saber con la voz más ronca y gutural. Ella estaba húmeda, tras toda esa timidez innata de la joven, ella estaba deseosa de él como él de ella.

–No me hagas decirlo _Sasuke_ … – Lo llamo sin honoríficos sintiéndose cautivada por aquellas orbes negras y aquel cabello rebelde que caía con gracia en el rostro varonil y aristocrático de él.

El mencionando le beso sin delicadeza alguna, y agarrándola de aquella estrecha cintura con su fuerte brazo derecha, no queriendo dejar de tener un contacto con ella, se bajó la ropa interior que le quedaba. Quedando completamente desnudo por debajo de ella.

–Voy a entrar– Indico rozando su sexo viril con el de la joven, el cual claramente estaba más que lubricado. La vio asentir mientras se abrazaba a su espalda hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

El cabello azulino, emanaba un ligero olor a flores silvestres. Ambos llevaban algunos días sin poder bañarse apropiadamente. Era sorprendente, para él, como las mujeres podían oler siempre tan bien, ¿O tal vez solo fuera ella?

Ingreso dentro de su protegida de una sola estocada, escuchándola gemir por la intromisión y el mismo soltando un sonido casi animal al estar en el fondo de su posesión. Era tan estrecha – _Maldita sea_ …– Se replicó el Uchiha al sentir como su erecto miembro tenia punzadas. El interior de ella era tan cómodo, tan jodidamente estrecho que se le hacía imposible el mantenerse quieto.

–Mierda Hinata… Estas tan húmeda– Musito él sintiendo las uñas de ella clavándose en la piel de su espalda, gimiendo en su oído. Calentándolo aún más de ser posible.

– _T_ aicho…– Susurro ella, quien apenada, pero siendo movida por el nudo que se formaba bajo su abdomen cuando el empezaba a tocarla, movió sus caderas incitando a que él empezare aquel condenado vaivén placentero. – _U_ mhg…

–Di mi nombre, Hinata– La envistió por tercera vez. –Dilo.

–Sasuke…

–Sigue llamándome– Demando el mientras empezaba a entrar y salir de ella con fuerza, dominando la situación, escuchándola gemir, llamándole, correspondiendo a su tacto torpe.

El instinto de poseerla le hizo olvidar en ese momento de todo. En su mente no había nada más que ese sentido de tenerla y que siempre seria de él. No había traidores a los que estuvieran persiguiendo, no había compañeros muertos. No habiendo nadie más que ellos dos.

Era impensable como alguien tan frágil y suave como lo es la azulina, podía crear en él emociones tan torcidas como el _dominio._ Aunque Sasuke Uchiha, a estas alturas reconocía que estaba confundido, aunque no sabía en 'que'. Él no quería dominarla, él la quería, en un sentido más extenso de la palabra…

.

.

Los rayos del alba despertaron al somnoliento hombre quien se había quedado por completo dormido, el pequeño bote improvisado de dos personas en el que iban era terriblemente incómodo para el descanso. Además, al ser una barcaza de pesca, debían de tener cuidado con el hecho que podían desviarse de la ruta y terminar por cualquier lado. Más, se sorprendió cuando la azulina, que se había quedado dormida en la madrugada sobre su pecho, estaba ahora despierta con los pies remojándose en el agua, una caña de pescar entre sus piernas, y la mirada fija en la brújula en su muñeca.

–¿Qué horas son?– Pregunto con apatía el azabache estirándose y bostezando sonoramente mientras tomaba algunas frutas del bolso lila que ella siempre llevaba en su espalda.

Por lo general era Sasuke quien se levantaba antes que Hinata.

–Umh, deben de ser las diez de la mañana o un poco más supongo– Contesto indicando el punto del horizonte. Habian perdido el reloj de mano en el incidente ocurrido en la Niebla, cuando se les hundió la flota en la que habian zarpado hace meses. – Demo, a según las gaviotas que han pasado volando hace un par de horas, estamos a dos días de llegar a nuestro destino. A Konoha– índico abriendo el mapa que estaba al lado de ella –Tan solo tendremos que tener cuidado, pues, parece que se aproxima una tormenta. Aunque no estoy segura, por lo que creo que sería recomendable que nos detuviéramos… ¿Usted qué opina capitán?

El mayor vacilo mientras mordía una manzana, la cual solo le duro unos segundos en sus manos. Estaba hambriento.

–¿Hay alguna isla antes de llegar al puerto de Konoha?– Inquirió mientras se sentaba junto a ella sin sacar sus pies descalzos por la borda y mojarlos. Traía puesto su bóxer y ahora agarraba la camisa para colocársela en su torso. Se preguntó, en silencio, en qué momento se había vestido la chica.

–Hai, hay una para la dirección noreste…–Hinata asintió señalando una parte del mapa. –Es una especie de península que se conecta de manera artificial, por medio de un puente, con Sunagakure. Es una tierra de gitanos, no seremos bien recibidos, pero… no hay milicia en esa zona, por lo que será seguro para nosotros– Señalo la joven, por lo que él acercándose curioso leyó el nombre de dicho lugar, _Uzushiogakure_. Ellos dos debían dirigirse a Konoha, un puerto que quedaba a un día y medio de dicha península. –Está a unas horas de aquí, ¿Qué opina?

Solo se detendrían por provisiones. No más.

–Suena bien. Comeremos algo más que frutas y panes– Comento desganado, agarrando sus pantalones oscuros y la katana de mango de cobra característico en él. – Pero no te levantes todavía. Quédate aquí, ¿Estas pescando, no?

–Hai. Sé que las frutas, no son tu comida favorita… De hecho no te gusta lo dulce.

–Eso depende…– ¿Le gustaba Hinata, no? Entonces lo dulce no es que no le gustase.

–Siempre dice que detesta los dulces.

–Tks, solo quédate aquí. Ya me encargare de cambiar el curso de la aleta de la balsa después.

Ella obedeció y se quedó con él. Ambos se estuvieron sentados uno a la par del otro sin decir nada, apreciando aquellos silencios bastantes cómodos que se podían formar entre ellos. Algo que Sasuke apreciaba de su compañera era la esencia que despedía, era neutral y si te dejabas envolver por ella ibas calmándote lentamente.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata se encontraban puestos en sus pies y en los de él, se sintió más pequeña de lo habitual cuando comparo los tamaños de sus plantas de pies y los del pelinegro. Realmente él era un hombre hecho y derecho… y ella, simplemente una mujercita. Un leve rubor se formó en sus mejillas mientras alzaba su vista hasta detenerse en el rostro de él.

La joven había conocido muchos varones, de todas las edades, jóvenes, chicos y adultos, de hecho ella vivía rodeada de sujetos de sexo masculino que eran sus nakamas. Su única amiga, entre todos esos hombres, había sido una colorada de nombre Karin, una huérfana de su relativa misma edad, que fue asesinada justo por el sujeto que ambos estaban buscando.

–Sasuke-taicho– Tomándose un atrevimiento, poso su mano sobre la de él, atrayendo la atención del azabache quien volteo a mirarla. Hinata no solía tocar a Sasuke a menos que este le llamara para acercársele. Consideraba que excedía el voto de confianza tenían entre ambos.

Claramente Hinata no era consciente de lo que el hombre veía en ella, y sentía por ella.

–¿Ahora, que?– Inquirió él entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mujer. La azulina abrió la boca para decir el nombre de Karín, pero el Uchiha le interrumpió. Ya sabía que significaba ese brillo de tristeza en los nacares iris de ella. –Olvídalo. Hablar de los muertes, no los trae a la vida.

–Es que…

–Es que nada. Ya cállate, y sigue pescando.

–Umh... veo que el hambre lo tiene más gruñón de lo habitual, taicho.

Sasuke estiro los labios con fastidio hacia adelante.

.

.

.

Cuando arribaron en el puerto de _Uzushiogakure,_ el primer objetivo del Uchiha fue encontrar comida, en preferencia arroz, el cual no tardaron en hallar al localizar en una tienda hacia la colina baja de la calle principal. Como advirtió Hinata, al ser un pueblo de gitanos, oxease no feudal, las miradas fueron bastante menos agrias a las que solían estar acostumbrados. Era notorio cuando un sujeto era tierra, o de mar, y a fuerza de convicciones, los aldeanos, feudales y reyes despreciaban a los piratas. No era un odio mutuo. Aunque había sujetos en tierra firme, que no les caería nada mal ir al fondo del mar a dormir con los peces.

Los pueblos gitanos, contaban con personas más agradables al trato.

–Son forasteros, ¿No?– El viejo vendedor que tenía una pañoleta multicolor en la cabeza, les hecho una ojeada de pies a cabeza a ambos.

–No es de su incumbencia– Corto Sasuke, pagando con una moneda de plata un par de costales que contenían arroz. Hinata se las ingeniaría para cocinarlo en la balsa, solo debían conseguirse un par de bidones de agua y ya estarían. –Vámonos Hinata.

–Etto, taicho. Podríamos preguntarle si es que vio a alguno de los dos hombres que estamos buscand-

–Hace unas horas paso por aquí un hombre de cabellera rubia y expresión de idiota– Interrumpió el anciano –Él tenía un cinturón de piel de sapo, muy parecido al que usted lleva, señor. Demasiado parecido para ser pura casualidad, ¿Eh?

–¿Naruto estuvo aquí?– La duda lo carcomió al moreno. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo el perdedor en la tierra de gitanos? ¡Le tenían prohibido a todo Uzumaki volver hacia aquí! Si alguien, quien fuese de esta miserable península, llegaba a enterarse que un descendiente directo de los colorados colonizadores estaba aquí… iban a intentar matar al rubio –¡Es un tarado!

– Si mal no recuerdo iba acompañado de una muchacha de cabellos rosados con un temperamento bastante agresivo. La mujer parecía tener la misma edad que su acompañante. – El senil anciano paso a señalar hacia el lugar donde estaba Hinata.

Aquello reafirmaba la idea de que debía ser Naruto. Sasuke solo conocía a una mujer que tuviera el cabello rosado en todo el País del Fuego, y esa era la sacerdotisa que acompaña a donde fuera al portador del Kyubi. Haruno Sakura, creería que era el nombre de la chica. El destino de ella y de Naruto quedo cruzado desde el día que Tsunade decidió tomar a la chica como alumna del templo y entrenarla para que le protegiese, aún si eso significaba morir para salvar la vida al rubio.

–Taicho, es momento de irnos…– Llamo Hinata en un susurro ahogado.

–¿Sabe en qué dirección se fueron?– El Uchiha ignoro la voz de su subordinada. Tenía que sacar al _dobe_ de aquí cuanto antes.

–Puede que me acuerde pero _¡Je!_ … le costara unas monedas de cobre saberlo– La mano del viejo se extendió por sobre el mostrador, convencido que el azabache iba a colaborar.

–Hmf…– Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro extendió un par de monedas de bronce. –Ya, habla. O vamos a hacerte hablar por las malas.

La mano de Sasuke se puso sobre la katana que llevaba ceñida hacia el lado surdo de su cinturón. El dueño de la tienda trago saliva sin perder ni por un momento la sonrisa. Le habian dado más dinero del que esperaba.

–Capitán, tenemos que irnos ahora– Volvió a llamar la azulina tomando uno de los antebrazos del hombre.

–Estoy ocupado Hinata. Espera.

–Es que… es que…– La joven no soltó su agarre. Hace unos pocos minutos, ella se había agachado para terminar de guardar las verduras y frutas secas dentro del bolso, atándolo en conjunto con los dos sacos de arroz que habian comprado, cuando, al levantar su vista se topó de lleno con un famoso caza recompensas que ya había puesto sus ojos en Sasuke. –Hay un sujeto que está mirándonos desde que ingresamos en la otra tienda.

–Su amigo el rubio se fue colina arriba. Creo que iba a visitar el cementerio del templo de los 'Remolinos' o algo así. Si me piden su opinión, fue muy extraña su actitud… muy, muy extraña.

Tanto Hinata como el anciano, habian hablado en el mismo momento. El vejestorio pasó a corroborar, mordiéndolas con las muelas, si es que las monedas que le entregaron eran verdaderas.

–¡Maldición!– Sasuke agarro de la muñeca a su subordinada.

Al momento de salir, notaron a un samurái de haori gris entreabierta y una espada conocida como _el colmillo blanco,_ dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Hinata acomodo el bolso sobre su delgado hombro diestro, y se dispuso a echar carrera para perderle de vista. Sin embargo, otros fueron los planes del moreno, quien continuaba sosteniendo su muñeca izquierda y le impidió avanzar.

Si Naruto estaba en esta aldea, lo cual era más que probable, irse no sería una opción. Requería de su atolondrado amigo de la infancia para saber dónde podría encontrar al sabio pervertido que los cuido a ambos desde que eran unos chamacos. Orochimaru parecía estar también tras la búsqueda de ese sujeto.

–Uchiha Sasuke, no esperaba encontrarte por estos lados. Mucho menos en esta península– Índico el samurái, a quien Hinata no le tomo demasiado tiempo el saber quién era.

–Hmf, me sorprende el que aún no te haya matado Itachi– Gruño el Uchiha.

–No creo estar en la mira de sus preocupaciones. No al menos ahora – El hombre, un par de años mayor a Sasuke, sonrió tras una máscara de tela que le cubría la parte inferior del rostro – Por cierto, escuche rumores sobre lo que sucedió con Orochimaru en tu tripulación, ¿Es cierto que estas tras su cabeza?

–No es de tu incumbencia, Hatake.

No era la primera vez que su taicho se enfrentaban contra Kakashi Hatake – _Al menos no ha sido un militar en servicio activo…–_ Pensó la azulina suspirando hondamente. No sabía cómo irían a escaparse de una horda del ejercicito si este empezaba a perseguirle en las condiciones en las que estaban. Con una balsa, como único medio de trasporte. Definitivamente había sido una pésima idea navegar de oscuras, en el terreno de la Niebla.

–Está bien, es cierto. No es de mi incumbencia, pero quisiera saber ¿Qué han venido a ser dos indeseables piratas como ustedes aquí?– El mayor desenvaino su katana en el mismo momento que Sasuke se ponía por delante de su subordinada e imitaba los movimientos del hombre de cabello plateado. –Ambos son miembros de la banda de piratas que se conocen como HEBI-TAKA, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Hinata se sorprendió que la reconociera, si bien era sabido que todos los miembros de HEBI-TAKA tenían recompensas por sus cabezas bastantes elevadas y que les hacían conocidos por todo el globo terráqueo, la de ella era la más baja y que pasaba mayormente desapercibida. Apenas si valía cincuenta piezas de oro. Sus capitanes, principalmente Sasuke, valían muy por arriba de mil piezas de oro.

La cabeza del Uchiha, equivalía a la corona de un rey.

–Vinimos a buscar a un amigo– Contesto Sasuke.

–¿Un amigo?– Las espadas de ambos se rozaron emitiendo un chillido agudo. –Eso quiere decir, que sabes que Naruto está aquí.

–Hnn… ¿Vienes por la cabeza del d _obe_? ¿Te han contratado los gitanos para que le mates?

Kakashi guardo su katana y miro con recelo a Sasuke, quien seguía en la postura de ataque. –Los guiare hasta él…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 _ **Se que van a matarme. Tengo siete fics con capítulos a medio corregir o completar, que tengo que subir... y yo aquí con una nueva idea. Lamento el retardo con mis otras historias, pero me he dado cuenta este año, que mi manera de escribir a cambiado (para bien o para mal) y es eso, uno de los impedimentos más grandes que tengo a la hora de retomar y corregir, por ejemplo, el fic de "Eres mi Futuro". Voy a terminarlos, a cada una de mis historias, ¡Eso se los aseguro!**_

 ** _Respecto a esta historia. Me plantee hacer un trama de Aventura (obviamente con romance -w-... no puedo con mi genio) y para ello tome a mi pareja favorita, el SasuHina, con quien ya estoy familiarizada a la hora de escribir y de leer. Ambos van a ser los protagonistas, y desarrollaran a fondo sus sentimientos e historias personales, y el "como acabaron juntos" Nunca trabaje con una pareja en donde el contacto cuerpo-cuerpo ya estuviera involucrado, por lo que eso me esta representando un nuevo desafió... Espero poder sobrellevarlo n-nU_**

 ** _Otra cuestión, este fics si contendrá escenas NaruSaku. Naruto sera Naruto al 100%, y Sakura, al no estar enamorada de Sasuke, tendrá un desarrollo, digamos, diferente._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!_**

 ** _Si ha sido de tu interés, comenta :3 seria de mucha ayuda!_**

 ** _Sayo~_**


End file.
